


That Time Gerard Kissed A Fan

by lieforfun



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Background story, Dirty Talk, Gerard is a dick, Light BDSM, bottoms from the top?, but he plays the guy gerard molested, frank is mentioned but does not show up, he tops from the bottom, jess is an oc of mine, maybe next time, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a motel 2 hours after the show, a rather famous singer and his boyfriend were having a spat in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Gerard Kissed A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I found a gif on Tumblr a while ago where Gerard takes a break from singing for a minute, walks up to this random dude and makes out with him. And of course, I turned it into smut.  
> 

In a motel 2 hours after the show, a rather famous singer and his fan boyfriend were having a spat in the bedroom. 

"So, why did you decide to blow everything that we have together by kissing me while you were onstage?" Jess asked as he watched Gerard pace up and down the room.  
"Oh please. They'll just jot it down as me being over exuberant." Gerard stopped in front of Jess and stared at the wall behind him. "Nothing to worry about. I just felt the need to put my lips on something."  
"Yeah, like you do with Frank." Jess said, suddenly bummed at the thought.  
Gerard frowned at him. "Do we need to talk about this again? 'Cause I'm getting kinda tired of explaining my relationship with Frank to you."  
"No, no, it's fine." It really wasn't. But he did understand why they were like that. Frank was really just a good friend, one of those you just weren't afraid to talk about anything with. To add to that, their relationship was public. To everyone else Jess was just a fan.  
"Ya know, I could've made out with the guy next to you." Gerard said, his frown burning into Jess' head. "For that matter, I could've even stretched a bit and kissed that girl with the pink hair. But I thought you would appreciate it." Jess looked down, ashamed. "Me loving you does not give you the power to control me. In fact," Gerard gently pushed Jess back against the couch and sat on his lap, his knees resting on the cushin and his ass on Jess' lap like a stripper. "I have more control then you'll ever look at in your life."  
Jess sucked in a breath as Gerard used both hands to push Jess' hair back. Gerard moved his lips against Jess' jaw, slowly edging up to kiss his ear. "I know you love me using you." Gerard breathed into his ear. "I know you love it when I hurt you. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here."  
Jess whimpered softy, feeling Gerard grind slowly against his crotch and tugging on his hair. "So is that what you want?" Gerard asked with frustration in his voice. "You want me to hurt you? You want me to kiss some other guy while fucking your mouth? So hard that you gag?"  
Jess couldn't take it. "Yes!" He groaned. Gerard fisted his hand in Jess' hair and used the other to grab hold of Jess' growing erection.  
"You want that? I bet we could get that nice sweet girl next to you to sit on your face while I fuck you mercilessly. I bet she'd love to kiss me while you're stuck unable to help yourself, such a pain slut." Gerard kept talking. "You want to come apart in my hands when I punish you for being such a needy bitch."  
Gerard had unzipped Jess' pants and pulled out his length, rubbing the tip while keeping a good grip on his hair. Jess was outright moaning now, knowing Gerard appreciated his voice. When he didn't, he would tell him. At the moment Jess' was focused on Gerard's hand moving slowly up and down his length with intelegent purpose. Nimble and strong his fingers worked at the tip, trying to bring him to the brink. At the same time Gerard kissed at Jess' neck, rolling the skin between his teeth. Jess wouldn't last long.  
"Since you're so jealous of me and Frank...I bet he'd love to slap your pretty ass when he shoves his big cock in my mouth. You could watch when I swallow him, all alone and cold when he gets what you want."  
Jess squirmed and moaned at his words and fiinally, Gerard stopped. Jess looked as though he was going to protest, but once he saw what Gerard was reaching for he shut his mouth.  
Gerard put the bottle of lube in his shirt pocket. He stood and began to take off his leather jacket and tight jeans, taking a minute to step out of them. Jess stared in amazement at Gerard's legs, loving how the jeans stretched around them. Gerard knew the effect he had on Jess and constantly flaunted it around him. His cocky half smile tore Jess' confidence to shreds.  
Gerard, now half naked, crawled back onto the couch with Jess in between his knees. He pulled the lube out of his pocket and squirted some onto his hand, then proceeded to toss the bottle behind him without a thought. He used his other hand to hold himself upright against the couch and began to open himself.  
"I bet you...love the fact...that you do this...to me..." Gerard groaned out, fingering himself with great effort. Jess was speechless as he watched his dom pleasure himself in front of him.  
Gradually Gerard's hips began to buck and sway along with his fingers. His eyes open and pupils blown, Jess was incapable of moving anything, all he could do was stare until finally Gerard took his hand back and pressed himself to Jess' chest. Gerard gave the unused lube a purpose and rubbed Jess' cock up until he was ready. Gerard took a shaky breath, moved back, and made eye contact with Jess as lowered himself onto him.  
Jess realized what was happening and reacted violently, whipping his head back against the couch and groaning loudly. Gerard tipped his head back as well, and his mouth fell open as he bottomed out. Tight wet heat nearly pushed Jess to the edge, but Gerard's finger nails in his tee shirt and hair kept him from injuring his dom.  
A few moments passed and Gerard began to move, lightly raising himself up and then sitting down again. Jess was being pushed to his limit. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched as he waited for Gerard to get comfortable.  
Gerard took a minute to get relaxed enough that he could feel pleasure as much as Jess, aiming carefully where he thrusted so his prostate got hit. And when it did, God, he saw sparks behind his eyelids. This time, when he thrusted, he came up to where Jess' cock almost came out, and then slammed back down. Jess cried out, bucking into Gerard's painfully tight ass. Gerard gasped and groaned, a tightness filled his chest as pleasure shot through him. He saw Jess' open mouth and attacked with his own, biting his lip and slamming down on him again.  
Their lips met roughly, both fighting for dominance with teeth and tongue. Gerard had built up a rythm with his thrusts and was taking reigns. He rode Jess fast and hard for everything he had, and Jess held on as best he could. Gerard's energy was more than he could take and before he had a chance to appreciate it his orgasm was on him like a bear as it ripped through him.  
Gerard seemed to notice this and waited it out, watching as his subs eyes flickered open and closed before he got to his knees on the couch and felt Jess' cock fall from his ass. He lifted his hips to Jess' mouth.  
"Suck."  
It took a second, but a worn out Jess quickly put his hands on Gerard's hips and engulfed his (obviously larger) cock in his mouth.  
Gerard let out a gutteral moan as Jess licked the underside of his cock, feeling at the vein underneath. Jess knew exactly how to take him apart and that is why Jess was who he loved, not Frank. Granted Frank was his best friend and one of his firsts, but Jess put more energy into putting him first. Jess' face when he bobbed his head was gorgeous and it was the reason Gerard never lasted long enough to tell him he loved him.  
Jess swallowed everything. Gerard was astounded, he didn't even tell him to do it. Jess just smiled and kissed him. "Please don't randomly kiss other people, Gerard. It hurts me a lot." Exhausted Jess was a sensitive one.  
Gerard pulled off his soaked white tee shirt and layed his legs across Jess' lap. "Yeah yeah, point taken."  
They stayed there for a bit until they fell asleep.


End file.
